


Say It Right

by imthetitanic



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem I wrote from Cas's perspective about Dean not saying I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Right

Don't tell me my eyes look like the ocean  
Or that I'm the only ten you see  
Or ask if it hurt when I fell from heaven  
(It really did but that's not the point)  
Or send me a text with thirty heart emoticons  
And three letters.

If you're ever going to say it, say it right.  
You told me we were family  
You told me you needed me  
You told me I couldn't stay with you  
You told me you'd better not see me again  
You told me you would kill me  
But that was not you.

You are your anger and your joy  
Your gun and your grill.

So I will wait until you can get past  
Cheesy pickup lines and clichés  
And just say three words.

You know what they are  
But you refuse.


End file.
